


Caught.

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a crush on the Corporal for a while, and your new friends talk you into buying him a birthday gift. Giving him the present goes pretty well, but it's what happens after that doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught.

“Go on, [First], it’s his birthday. Go give him his present!” your friends teased you. You, Reiner, Ymir, and Jean were all huddled outside of Lance Corporal Levi’s office, and in your hands was a tiny little box topped with a pretty blue bow. The nerves in your stomach were threatening to tear you apart as you stared at the gift you had bought for your superior. You had the hugest crush on him, but because of his ranking and the fact you couldn’t even say a proper sentence around him, you had done nothing about it. Ymir had sorta forced you, sorta encouraged you, to buy him a present for his birthday. But now that you were here outside his office, you were terrified and wanted to back out. 

“I-I don’t know if I can do this,” you mumbled, shuffling your feet and looking to the ground. Jean groaned. 

“Come on, you didn’t spend an hour trying to pick out a present just to back out now. Stop being a coward and go do it.” Jean berated you. You bit your lip; you knew he didn’t mean to be hurtful, but his words still stung nonetheless. 

“Okay.” The word was barely a squeak. Shakily, you took a breath and knocked on the Corporal’s office door. 

“What?” he demanded, irritated. Anxiety flared in you and you looked to Ymir, who was motioning for you to keep going. 

“I-I-It’s C-Cadet [Last], I . . . I have s-something for you,” you trembled, looking towards the ground and trying not to panic. 

“Come in,” he ordered. Your hand clenched the doorknob and pushed the door open as your friends moved out of sight. Taking deep breaths, you walked into the office, trying to ignore the butterflies with razor sharp wings in your stomach. Levi was sitting behind his desk, some paperwork in front of his desk. His grey eyes regarded you curiously as you stepped into the room. It only made you more nervous, and you imagined you were sweating so much you could put Bertholdt to shame. “What brings you here, cadet? I don’t exactly get a lot of visits from you.” he asked, his wonderful voice sending your heart into a frenzy. _Calm down, calm down, don’t embarrass yourself too much,_ you told yourself sternly. 

“I, um, I-I . . .” you hastily placed the present on his desk, unable to speak coherently. His eyebrow raised a fraction of a centimeter as he looked at the small box. 

“You got me a present, Cadet [Last]?” he asked, leaning over and grabbing it. 

“Y-yes, sir. For your birthday,” the words poured out of you quickly without you really realizing it. 

“I’m aware what day it is,” he told you as he pulled on the blue bow, pulling it apart so he could remove the lid. You bit your lip as he pulled the knitted gloves out and looked at them. _Oh God, he hates them,_ you moaned as he remained silent for a moment. 

“I-I’m sorry, I just thought with it being really cold recently and with all the training outside that you’d need something to keep your hands warm, and -” 

“It’s a very thoughtful gift, cadet. Thank you.” he cut you off, efficiently stopping you in your verbal tracks. 

“I . . . You really do like them?” you asked incredulously, relief flooding your body. He stood up, walking around his desk and over to you. Your heart pounded in your chest as he stood next to you. _Oh God, he’s so handsome, and he’s so close, I could just reach out and touch him._ The thought made you turn a little pink, and your sweating got even worse. 

“Yes. Now I don’t have to deal with freezing my fingers off during training.” he told you, his eyes trained on yours. “I just wish I had something to give to you.” 

“I-I don’t need anything, Corporal,” you replied, trying not to hyperventilate as he moved a little bit closer to you. _Is he going to hug me?_ You wondered, but he did not reach out for you. 

“Are you sure? If there’s anything you want, anything at all, I wouldn’t mind giving it to you.” he said, planting his hand on his desk; his hand was right next to yours. _Oh God he’s so close I could just hold his hand and touch him,_ you realized, and your heart rate skyrocketed. _I need to leave; I need to go calm down._

“N-no, there’s nothing I want. I-I-I have t-to go, I have things to do,” you said hurriedly, not even waiting for him to dismiss you before leaving his office. You rushed past your younger friends, just wanting to go to your room and lie down for a bit. 

“Oh my God, [First], what’s wrong with you?!” Ymir shouted, running after you and getting in front of you. 

“Just let me go to my room, Ymir,” you asked quietly, trying to get past her. Your head was swimming and you just wanted to sit down for a few minutes. 

“He was gonna give it to you and you just brushed him off. What’s wrong with you?!” she asked exasperatedly. 

“I don’t have anything I want, though, I already got lots of nice gifts from you guys -” you replied as Jean groaned and Reiner face palmed. 

“HE WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU HIS DICK, [FIRST].” Ymir said, clearly enunciating and speaking very loudly. All of the other thoughts left your mind as you looked to the tall girl, your face bright red. 

“N-no, he didn’t mean that. You just need to get your head out of the gutter, Ymir,” you told her sternly. 

“Oh no, he meant it, from how he sounded.” Jean piped up. 

“Now come on, [First], you’ve been dreaming about being his girl for months now, and he just tried to initiate something with you and you just blew him off? Oh no, you’re going back in there and you’re not leaving until you get fucked senseless by that clean freak.” Ymir said, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you back towards Levi’s office. 

“Wait, no, but I, I don’t want to, I -” you protested, trying to dig your heels into the wooden floor. 

“Stop, Ymir. If she doesn’t want to do it there’s no point in trying to force her.” Reiner spoke up for you, putting a hand on Ymir’s shoulder. You felt a rush of gratitude towards him. “Just let her go lie down for a moment. She looks like she’s gonna pass out.” Ymir glared at him, but let go of your shoulders, throwing her hands up. 

“Fine, fine. But [First],” she turned to you. “Just know I was trying to get you a good fuck. The next time you complain about being lonely, don’t come crying to me.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it in the first place, but okay,” you shrugged as you started walking to your dorm room. “I’ll see you guys later, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.” 

“Can you make it there by yourself?” Jean asked. 

“Yeah, I got it,” you replied, not even bothering to turn back and face him. 

You reached your room and shut the door behind you. You sighed, resting your back on the door as you face palmed. _I’m such an idiot. Why didn’t I realize what he was really saying,_ you kicked yourself. You walked to your bed and plopped down onto it. _Why do I have to be so nervous around him?_ Ymir’s words rang through your head: _“HE WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU HIS DICK, [FIRST].”_

_Way to kill my chances with him,_ you berated yourself. The image of Levi pounding himself into you attacked your mind, making you blush and feel a stirring within yourself. _No, no, not_ that _fantasy again,_ you groaned. You could feel yourself getting turned on as the idea refused to leave your head. Slowly your hand dipped into your pants, fingers gently stroking your clit and making pleasure shoot through your veins. Your movements got increasingly faster as the mental image of Levi making love to you played in your mind. You could hear his voice in your head, whispering dirty things to you. Your fingers moved faster. Pleasure and longing started to build up in your system as you could feel yourself getting wet and wishing that your fantasy was reality. 

You quickly disrobed, laying your clothes on your pillow. Spreading your legs, you continued to rub your clit as you gently felt your entrance, making sure you were wet enough. A single finger slid in, making your breath hitch. Your hands worked in time together, your finger sliding in and out and the fingers on your other hand pounding your sweet spot. You imagined Levi in front of you, his fingers doing the work yours were. The longing you felt for him grew, as did your pleasure. Your breathing was starting to become ragged as you worked faster and faster. Levi’s name escaped your lips as you neared your peak. Usually you were quiet when you masturbated, but the pleasure was too great this time for you to keep quiet. But you did well remaining quiet. The dream of Levi fucking you got more intense as your pleasure rose, making you more and more vocal, Levi’s name spilling from your mouth like a religious chant as you got right to the top of pleasure. You were _so close;_ you were almost there. 

“Cadet [Last]? I was think -” you shrieked, grabbing your pillow to cover yourself as your door shut as quickly as it had been opened. Your face was redder than a tomato as you bit your lip, determined not to start crying. _Oh God, he saw me, he_ heard _me,_ you thought, your throat starting to ache like it always did before you cried. 

“Cadet, I want you washed up and in my office immediately,” Levi’s muffled voice ordered you. 

“Y-yes, sir.” you shakily replied, dread replacing the longing and ecstasy in your body. You allowed a few sobs to leave your body as you dressed. You didn’t want to end up bawling in his office. But, you had a feeling that crying would happen. _What a way to tell him I have feelings for him,_ you flinched, going into the bathroom across the hallway to quickly wash your hands before trudging barefoot up to Levi’s office. You bit your lip, trying to compose yourself as well as you could. You were clearly disheveled; your eyes were the size of saucers and your clothes were hastily thrown on, and you were aware your shirt was only buttoned up a little more than halfway. You timidly knocked on the door. 

“Come in, cadet.” A shaky, relieved breath escaped you; you were thankful you didn’t have to announce yourself. You opened the door and shut it behind you quickly. “Have a seat, [Last].” he demanded, and you were quick to comply. You sat in the hard wooden chair in front of Levi's desk, thighs pressed together tightly and your hands clenching your elbows. You wanted to curl up into a ball and die, your stomach racked with nervousness and embarrassment. Your eyes were downcast, avoiding the Lance Corporal's hard grey stare. 

"Cadet, would you mind telling what you were doing?" it wasn't a question; it was a demand. You squirmed in the chair, not daring to meet his gaze. 

"I . . . I . . . sir, do I really have to say it?" you asked him hurriedly, chancing a look at him. 

“Yes, Cadet [Last], you need to say it.” he said, the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. _He’s actually_ enjoying _this?!_ you thought, looking back down. This pushed you to the verge of tears: seeing him taking joy in mocking you like this hurt you to no end. Especially since you had always thought you were one of his favorites, given how he always gave you less work than the other cadets and how he lightly punished you for breaking the rules. But you imagined this time he wasn’t going to give you a light punishment. 

“Sir, w-we both know what I was doing.” you blushed, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I never pinned you down as one to disobey orders, [First].” he teasingly scolded you, standing up and walking to the door, locking it. You gulped, your stomach in a sickening panic mode. “I told you to say it, so say it.” 

“I’ll take double cleaning duties in addition to my punishment!” the words poured out of your mouth, pleading with him. “I know you think I can clean things properly and you like my cleanliness. Please, Corporal, I’ll do anything in exchange for not saying it.” You felt his hands grip your shoulders, making you gasp in shock and nearly fall out of your chair. 

“Are you so ashamed you’re willing to have extra punishment instead of saying a few measly words?” his breath was hot as it tickled your ear. Your face went from pink to red in seconds. He was taunting you, and you knew it and it bothered you to no end. And yet, you couldn’t sense any maliciousness behind it. It was if he was doing this as an innocent game between you two. 

“Sir, it’s just . . . I’m just really mortified by this happening.” you admitted as his fingertips gliding down your neck and making you pleasantly shiver. _Is he_ trying _to turn me on?!_ you thought as you tried to ignore the lust rising through your body in tandem with your rising heart rate. _Why is he doing this?_

“I can’t imagine why you’re embarrassed, [First],” he said, his lips so tantalizingly close to your ear. “It’s a normal and natural thing to do. Unless, you’re ashamed of your sexuality.” His fingers ran along your jaw line. The feeling was so good and added more fuel to the fire of lust burning inside of you. And yet, the feelings was somewhat marred by the fact you were confused on why he was caressing your skin and playing with you. 

“I-I-I, what?” you asked him, voice close to squeaking. 

“I asked if you were ashamed.” he asked, his hand still exploring your skin. “I don’t get why you’re so embarrassed about me walking in you, it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything -” 

“Stop it!” you blurted out. He pulled his hand off of you. “If it’s not a big deal then why are you torturing me about? Why are you making fun of me for this? I’m so mortified I want to _die_ and you’re just standing here and touching me and verbally tormenting about it!” Tears escaped your [e/c] eyes as you yelled at him. He looked completely surprised at your outburst; after all, being this loud or vocal around him wasn’t like you at all. 

“I didn’t mean to ‘torment’ you, and I’m sorry my teasing came off that way. That wasn’t my intention.” he apologized, returning to his normal stoic self. “I’m not going to punish you, cadet. It would be unfair of me to do so, but I will ask that you lock your door next time.” You sniffed, nodding as relief surged through you that you weren’t going to be punished but still mortified he had walked in on you. _I’m sure I’ll be scarred for life,_ you realized cynically. 

“C-can I leave now?” you asked quietly. 

“Let me say one last thing, and then you have may leave,” he said, walking to his desk and leaning back on it. “I’m sorry I tried to initiate something. I should have picked up that you were upset and not tried to turn you on. I’m sorry.” _He tried to_ what?! You sat in the chair, trying to fully process what he had said. “You may leave now, [First].” 

“S-sir?” you asked, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He shortly exhaled, looking up to the ceiling as if asking God for guidance. 

“I’m going to be completely honest with you,” he began, looking back to you. “Walking in on you turned me on, and that combined with the feelings I’ve developed for you, it made me want to start something with you.” Your body moved on its own accord, and before you knew it, you had your arms wrapped around his shoulders and your lips were fervently kissing his. His hands gripped your waist and he pulled you closer to him. His lips were chapped, but they felt like heaven against yours. _I never thought he’d feel this good,_ you mused with a small moan. 

Levi moved away from your lips, kissing your jaw hungrily before moving to your neck. Your heart was racing, there were butterflies in your stomach, and your legs were close to becoming jelly. _I can’t believe_ I _initiated, I can’t believe I started this,_ you thought in pleasant shock. His lips gave your neck a light kiss, sending the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy. You sharply inhaled as he bit the base of your neck. 

“I’d give anything to hear you mewl like that again,” he breathed before returning to attack your lips. His hips grinded against yours as he tugged at your bottom lip. You eagerly but nervously opened your mouth to let him in. After all, you had never done anything like this before and you weren’t sure of what to do. The tip of his tongue playfully flicked your bottom lip before entering your mouth. You experimentally sucked on his tongue, making him moan and force you back against his desk. 

Heat rose through your body like a snake, sliding its way through you as you and Levi made out. One of your arms unhooked itself from his neck as you felt the need to touch him, and you let your fingertips glide down his chest, longing to feel the skin underneath the thin cotton. You could feel him smirk, and slowly one of his hands moves from your waist. It slid to your belly button before beginning an agonizingly slow descent. You quietly moaned as his hand dipped under your clothing, fingers pressing against your warm skin. He didn’t go far though. His fingers rubbed the skin under the waistband of your panties and no further as he broke away from you. You groaned, irritated, in response, making him grin devilishly at you. 

“Do you want this, [First]?” he asked you, rubbing circles into your skin. 

“Y-yes,” you replied, eyes pleading with him to go lower. 

“How badly do you want it?” he purred as his fingers inched lower, halfway to your womanhood. You bit your lip to keep back the noises of frustration that were bubbling up in you. You could feel your cheeks blooming with color. 

“Really badly.” you told him, and you gasped as his fingers gently prodded your clit. “Oh God, that feels good,” you moaned as he started moving his fingers in a circle. _Should I . . . ?_ you wondered what to do as pleasure grew in your body. Deciding to try and be bold, you reached down to touch him. _Fuck! Calm down!_ you scolded yourself as you realized your hand was shaking as it unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, intent on stroking his hardened cock. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he breathed into your ear, as is sensing your nervousness. 

“I-I-I want to, Levi,” you stammered. Before you could reach into his underwear, he grabbed your wrist and stopped caressing your sweet spot. 

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop. I won’t hold it against you if you don’t want to do this.” he said, and you bit your lip. 

“It’s . . . it’s not that, I just . . . I’m nervous.” you whispered, staring at the floor again. He assessed your words carefully before speaking. 

“Is it your first time, [First]?” he asked softly, and you nodded in response. He withdrew his hand from your panties. “You’re sure you want to have sex?” 

“Y-yes.” _I’m just scared I won’t be able to make you feel good,_ you added in your head. 

“Okay. Let’s go to my bedroom and pick up where we left off in there,” he suggested, tilting your head up to look at him. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” you reaffirmed, and he led you into his bedroom. _Oh God, it’s happening. I’m going to make love with Levi. I’m gonna sleep with him,_ you thought frantically, heart soaring but worry about your abilities rising. He shut the door and locked it behind you two before turning to face you. He slid your jacket off of you, placing it on a chair before working on your shirt. 

You made sure your fingers were gentle as you undid the clasps and buckles of his maneuver gear harness and then the rest of his clothes. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and you were surprised that it didn’t make a sound. His hands were surprisingly gently with you as well, as if he were afraid to touch you roughly. Your shirt soon fell to the ground, followed by your bra, your pants, and finally your panties. Nerves took over your body once you realized you were completely naked in front of him, and you stopped right before you were going to slide his underwear off. He put his hands on your wrists, and helped you take his last article of clothing off. He let go of you as he stepped out of the garment as you stared at his lean and athletic body. You had never felt more exhilarated and vulnerable in your life. 

_I-I-I’m gonna fail at this, he’s going to be so unsatisfied, I’m going to be the worst in bed, I –_ your thoughts were cut off as you felt his hands rest on your waist. He drunk in the sight of you naked, looking as if he was trying to memorize every little detail of your body. You blushed, biting your lip. 

“You are so beautiful,” he told you, and your cheeks exploded in color. You looked down to hide your red face from him. 

“T-thanks.” you replied, heart getting faster and lust becoming more and more known to your body. The edges of his lips turned up in a small grin before he kissed you. Wordlessly, he led you to his bed, turning the covers to reveal the stark white sheets. 

“Sit in the middle,” he commanded you, and you were quick to obey his command. _At least he’s taking the lead,_ you thought in relief as you sat down. He climbed onto the bed, grabbing the tops of your thighs and spreading your legs. His fingers started to rub your clit again, and you let out a tiny mewl. He moved deliberately and slowly, teasing your body but pinpointing on the area that made you feel the best. The fingers on his other hand dusted over your core before he shoved two fingers into you carefully. You gasped, followed by a moan as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of your vagina. 

“G-get closer, I’d like to touch you.” _God, that sounded so awkward!_ you screamed at yourself as he smirked, clearly amused by you. He obeyed you, and scooted closer to you. You wrapped your hand around his erect penis and started stroking him. Levi’s breath hitched, and he started fingering you faster. You moaned, pleasure shooting through your system like fire as he got rougher, shoving a third finger inside you. Your motions became harder and faster, desperate to make him feel what you were feeling. Your genitals felt like they were on fire, white hot pleasure burning through your system and Levi’s fingers touched and stroked you. 

“I-I’m close,” you announced, breathing hard as your body heat up, ecstasy almost making you lightheaded. You released with a loud shout, calling out for Levi as you orgasmed. Determined to make him orgasm soon, you increased your speed and grip on him. He growled in ecstasy, throwing his head back. 

“W-wait, [First],” he hissed before gasping for air. You stopped, letting go of him. 

“A-am I being too rough?” you asked, curiously and worried you had accidentally hurt him. You yelped as he pushed you back onto the bed, your head landed on a fluffy pillow. He crawled between your legs, placing himself between your thighs. You felt anticipation, nervousness, and love rise in your body, but when he reached over to his nightstand to rifle through a drawer, you gave him a curious look. He pulled a small, circular sponge-like device out of a box. The box was returned to the drawer, put he hung onto the sponge. “What is that?” you asked, looking to the sponge curiously. 

“It’s a contraceptive sponge,” he explained, quickly dipping it into a basin of water on top of the nightstand. He squeezed it before folding it in half, putting a slender finger through a loop sewn onto the back. “It blocks sperm, so you don’t get pregnant. I’m going to put this up your vagina, but I’ll be able to pull it out of you afterwards by tugging on this loop.” His grey eyes asked you for permission, and you nodded. Your breathing became heavily and he gently pushed the sponge into your vagina. He let go of it, and removed his fingers from you. “Are you ready?” he asked, positioning himself at your entrance. 

“Yes,” you replied. You weren’t hit with the pleasure you had been expecting. Instead, pain shot through your body as he entered you. You gave a sharp cry as he eased into you. He made to pull out, but you gripped his shoulder. “J-just give me a moment.” you pleaded, and he agreed, staying still. The pain subsided, and you motioned for him to continue easing into you. 

His thrusts in and out of you felt uncomfortable, but vaguely pleasurable. It was so different from fingers, and you were sure eventually sex wouldn’t feel this odd. No, most of your pleasure stemmed for the fact you were being physically intimate with Levi. He hid his face in the crook of your neck, placing light kisses and bites on you. Pleasure started to build in you as you entwined your fingers with his, and you could feel your eyes tearing up. You had never felt so close to someone before, and pure love rushed through your veins as he kissed your jaw before placing sensuous kisses on your lips. 

He started working faster and harder, your pleasure building up as the same time as his. His breathing was becoming extremely ragged, but his kisses didn’t stop being so soft and intimate. Pleasure and love mixed in your veins as you rolled your hips against him, longing to become one with him. Your release wasn’t earth-shattering. It was quiet and small, a near-silent moan that was lost in Levi’s mouth was the only thing that marked it. His release was a lot more aggressive, a loud groan erupting from him as he came inside of you, your name dripping from his mouth as he orgasmed. 

Levi pulled out of you, collapsing onto the bed beside you as something inside of you seemingly bubbled over. A loud sob ripped itself from your mouth, and you began to cry. 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, propping himself up to get a good look at you. 

“I – I don’t know. I just, I just haven’t felt so close, or so in love with someone before,” you sobbed, trying to wipe the tears from your eyes. You felt embarrassed at the display; you didn’t want him thinking you were crazy, or something. But to your surprise, he simply kissed your cheek and drew your body closer. 

“You’re too fucking soft. You’re going to be the death of me,” he said, gruffly but affectionately, and you chuckled through the tears. He smirked and kissed you again. 

“I love you, Levi.” you told him. He chuckled. 

“I love you too, [First].” he told you as you closed your eyes, nuzzling the crook of his neck. You sighed, content, and put your arm around his waist, drifting into a pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic, and I felt so embarrassed writing this, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
